wlasne_historiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja - Epizod 8
<- Powrót do głównego artykułu. Epizod 8 - "Jad" Streszczenie Ze starym druhem, i z nową, niechcianą przyjaciółką, Karai i żółwie kontynuują walkę z Bishopem, jednak dowiadują się o jego powiązaniach ze Shredderem. Pełen Opis W poprzednim epizodzie: Karai opowiadała Chaplinowi jej historię z zółwiami. (Jeśli Leo zabił Shreddera) W tym jak jej ojciec zginął z ich ręki. Pojawia się Shinigami, która zorganizowała spotkanie dla swojej Przyjaciółki. (Jeśli Karai wzięła Chaplina ze sobą) Nie podobało jej się, że wzięła asystenta. Miłą pogawędkę przerywa Bishop, który ma pewne plany co do Żółwi i Karai... umowa nie dochodzi do skutku. Podczas walki z agentami i samym Bishopem Leo i Karai zostają ranni. Pomocy szukali w kryjówce Foot-Ninja/Żółwi... spotkali również kogoś, kto mógłby im pomóc w walce z ich nowym wrogiem - ALOPEX. Gdy już mają szukać dalej, przychodzi do nich... (jeśli Donnie zginął w sezonie 1) ... uznany za zmarłego... Donatello. Po krótkiej retrospekcji rozpoczyna się właściwy epizod. Dzieje się on w kryjówce żółwi, lub w fortecy Foot-Ninja, zależnie od tego, gdzie Donnie - Witajcie spowrotem... Leo - Donnie... DONNIE! Wróciłeś...! (Jeśli Donnie zginął w sezonie 1) Leo - Ale przecież... ty zginąłeś! Już 5 lat... (Jeśli Donnie zginął w sezonie 1) Donnie - Zabawne ile czasu zajęło mi ogarnięcie się po tym wszystkim... (Jeśli Donnie przeżył sezon 1) Leo - Ale... nie pojechałeś z April i Caseyem? (Jeśli Donnie przeżył sezon 1) Donnie - Pomyślałem, że wy będziecie potrzebować mnie bardziej. Po czym Leo, Mikey, Raph i Splinter przytulają brata, tęsknili, nie ważne jak długo go nie było. (Jeśli Leo uderzył Donniego za pierwszym lub drugim razem w epizodzie 5 sezonu 1) Donnie - Tego od ciebie się nie spodziewałem, Leo. Karai - Hmm... dzisiaj wszystko jest dość niespodziewane, najpierw spotkanie Shini, potem Bishop, a potem powrót waszego brata... (Jeśli Donnie zginął w sezonie 1) Karai - ... który był uważany za ZMARŁEGO. Bracia po pewnym czasie przestają przytulać brata, i Donnie dochodzi do głosu. Donnie - To co tym razem mamy na celowniku? Raph - Tego całego Bishopa, na pewno pamiętasz, chciał nam pomóc przy Takeshim. (Jeśli Bishop dołączył) Mona - Pomógł, a potem zniknął. (Jeśli Bishop nie dołączył) Mona - Ale ostatecznie się wywinął i wrócił do swojej "agencji". Donnie - Ta, z nim coś było nie tak... wiemy coś jeszcze. Leo - Ma plan odnośnie nas i Foot-Ninja. (Jeśli Karai przyjęła umowę Bishopa) Leo - Karai chciała przyjąć, jednak Raph ostatecznie zerwał tą umowę uderzeniem go w łeb. (Jeśli Karai nie przyjęła umowy Bishopa) Leo - Karai nie chciała jednak zawierać z nim umów, więc go uderzyła i zepsuła ciemne okulary. Donnie - To chyba nie było zbyt rozsądne... Splinter - Jednak co się stało, to się nie odstanie, i musimy żyć z konsekwencjami. Alopex zaczyna się nudzić zdenerwowana się odzywa. Alopex - Dobra, możecie skończyć biadolić? My tu gadu-gadu, a Bishop rośnie w siłę. Mona - Dobra, "ninjaro" wyluzuj. Dopiero co Donnie wrócił... Alopex nie toleruje sprzeciwu i popycha Monę. Mona - Co ty robisz? Alopex - IM DŁUŻEJ ZWLEKAMY, TYM WIĘKSZE PRAWDOPODOBIEŃSTWO, ŻE TEN BISHOP NAS TU ZNAJDZIE I POZABIJA. Mona - Uspokój się! Alopex - Bo co mi zrobisz? Pomachasz mieczykiem/nunchakiem/kijkiem/sztyletem/wachlarzem? (Broń Mony zależy od wybranej w sezonie 1, jeśli nie mogliśmy wybrać, będzie miała żelazny wachlarz) Mona - Nie jestem jak ty! Alopex - Ej, "Raphie" jak Cię nazwała twoja podopieczna... czy mógłbyś wytłumaczyć jej, i reszcie tutaj, że powinniśmy się zbierać? Mona - Tylko ja Go tak nazywam! Raph, proszę, powiedz Jej, by się uspokoiła, bo i tak pójdziemy! Raph może wybrać którą poprzeć. Alopex= Raph - Alopex ma rację, powinniśmy iść teraz, a nie zwlekać. Mona - Raph... przecież pójdziemy, ale nie teraz... zawiodłam się na tobie. Raph - Co? Mona - Zaatakowała mnie bez żadnego powodu, a Ty stanąłeś po JEJ stronie. Alopex - Słyszałaś, jaszczurko, a teraz spadaj. Mona - O nie, Ty... Alopex uderza prawym sierpowym Monę, po czym jaszczurka upada na ziemię. Alopex - A teraz będziesz grzecznie leżeć, dopóki nie pozwolę Ci wstać. |-| Monę= Raph - Mona ma rację, Alopex, powinnaś się uspokoić. Alopex - He, he, he... co? Ty, he, he... żartujesz, prawda? Mona - Nie żartował, więc łaskawie odpuść. Alopex tylko wybucha śmiechem. Alopex - O nie, nie nie. Alopex uderza prawym sierpowym Rapha, po czym żółw upada na ziemię. Alopex - Tym razem Ci daruję, ale następnym razem... niebardzo. Splintera zdenerwowało, że śnieżna lisica podnosi rękę na jego rodzinę i podnosi głos. Splinter - Dość tego, Alopex! Nie pozwolę byś tak traktowała członków mojej rodziny! Alopex - Dobra, staruszku, odejdź, bo Ci żyłka pęknie. (Jeśli zatrzymaliśmy Huna w pierwszej kolejności) Alopex - Najlepiej do nory, ty szczurze. Karai też ma dość sytuacji, więc po przebraniu się w nowy strój może coś powiedzieć do grupy. "Alopex, masz przestać!"= Karai - Dobra, "Alopex" już pokazałaś jak bardzo wkurzająca jesteś, a teraz przestań! Alopex - Niesamowite jak wszyscy się zbierają przeciwko mnie... posłuchaj mnie, jeśli będziecie ciągle się trzymać razem, to ZGINIECIE razem. Splinter - Dzięki, Karai. Dobrze, że stoisz po właściwej stronie. |-| "Ogarnijcie się wszyscy!"= Karai - Ogarnijcie się, wszyscy! Nie możemy iść na kompromis? Splinter - Nie kiedy ta nowa atakuje bezpodstawnie moje "dzieci". Alopex - Czemu zawsze musi być z wami pod górkę... |-| "Może Alopex ma rację..."= Karai - Wiecie... może Alopex ma rację, i powinniśmy się spieszyć. Bo w końcu Bishop jest niebezpieczny. Alopex - Dzięki za słowo poparcia, KARAI. Może nawet się dogadamy. Splinter - Karai, uważaj co mówisz. Pamiętaj, kto tu jest twoim sojusznikiem! |-| "..."= Karai milczy. Alopex - Brak sprzeciwu wobec nich, jest głosem poparcia mnie. Splinter - Karai, nie bądź w środku, kiedyś będziesz musiała się odpowiedzieć po jednej stronie. Alopex - Ale wiecie co? Wasz wybór. Nie muszę wam pomagać, mogę zawsze działać sama... jak mój "brat"... Karai - Uh... a kim był twój brat? Alopex podchodzi do dziewczyny i z nieco opuszczoną głową... Alopex - Znaliście go kiedyś... to Takeshi. Wszyscy poza Alopex wzdrygnęli, bo w sumie to przez nich wszystkich zginął. Alopex - W wolnym czasie opowiadał mi o was... (Jeśli Raph skatował Stockmana) Alopex - No i to co zrobiłeś z tym naukowcem, Raph... było głównym powodem, dlaczego was szukam. (Jeśli Leo uderzył Stockmana, lub zabił Huna w epizodzie 4) Alopex - To co wasz lider robił by ratować inną osobę... okrutne, to co lubię, dlatego was szukam. (Jeśli żadne z powyższych) Alopex - Mój "brat" opowiadał mi jak wasza czwórka razem pokonała jego dawnego sługusa... to dlatego postanowiłam was odnaleźć. Alopex - Chcę pomścić mojego opiekuna... i myślę, że to Bishop go zabił, dlatego potrzebuję waszej pomocy, by go pomścić. Splinter woła wszystkich na naradę do swojego pokoju/do ukrytego pokoju Karai. (Zależnie od wybranej kryjówki) Raph - Rany... czyli to siostra Takeshiego. Leo - Chyba przybrana, bo robiła cudzysłów palcami... chyba przybrana. Splinter - Takeshi miał jako zwierzaka kiedyś śnieżnego lisa... myślę, że to była Alopex, ale jakoś się zmutowała. Karai - Uh... czy nie można uciec od tego przeklętego tygrysa, nawet po jego śmierci? Splinter - Jedno jest pewne, nie możemy jej pozwolić, by dowiedziała się prawdy. Donnie - Ale sensei... dlaczego? Splinter - Słuchajcie, ona myśli, że to BISHOP zabił Takeshiego, nie MY. To może dać nam przewagę, tak długo jak się nie dowie. Mikey - Trochę źle tak kłamać. Splinter - Nie wiemy jak bardzo jest niebezpieczna, a jej siłę poczuł/-a Raph/Mona. Mona - Ja wolę jej powiedzieć, nie chcę by była naszym wrogiem jak się ta wariatka sama dowie. (Jeśli Raph poparł Alopex) Raph - Jednak może sensei ma rację, może się przydać. (Jeśli Raph poparł Monę) Raph - Myślę jednak, że mamy u siebie wystarczająco sojuszników. Donnie - Myślę, że nawet gdybyśmy jej powiedzieli, to by jakoś... wybaczyła. Pamiętacie akcję gdy pierwszy raz go spotkaliśmy? (Jeśli Leo został walczyć z Takeshim w sezonie 1) - Leo - Pozbawiłem go kawałka ucha i uszkodziłem oko... ał... (Jeśli Leo uciekł z braćmi w sezonie 1, lub użyto rekreatora) - Leo - Co prawda on nas bardziej pobił, jednak i tak dostał... Leo - Ale ZABÓJSTWO to co innego! (Karai powie na Leo Gad, lub po imieniu, w zależności jak się z nim przywitaliśmy) Karai - Gad/Leo ma rację, będzie strasznie wkurzona, jeśli się dowie, jestem za nie mówieniem prawdy. Shinigami i Chaplin - My także. Splinter - No dobra, czyli przegłosowane, 2 osoby za powiedzeniem: Mona i Mikey, kontra cała reszta na nie powiedzenie. Leo - Czyli ustalone. Karai - Lepiej do niej wracajmy, bo sobie pomyśli nie wiadomo co. Drużyna przychodzi spowrotem do Alopex. Alopex - No, to przemyśleliście to co mówiłam? Splinter - Tak, możesz pomóc, a my postaramy już się z tobą nie kłócić. Alopex - Miło to słyszeć, jednak póki co to puste słowa, zobaczymy jak pójdzie później. Mona - No dobra, to teraz możemy iść. Splinter - Synkowie, reszta... idźcie bezemnie. Leo - Nie idziesz, mistrzu? Splinter - Nie czuję się na siłach... może później, dobra? Alopex - Dobra, chodźcie, nie mamy czasu. Raph - Swoją drogą, to czemu tak się spieszymy? Alopex - Po drodze do kogoś wstąpimy... może on się okaże "przydatny". Karai, Chaplin, Shinigami i drużyna żółwi podążają za Alopex, która chce im kogoś przedstawić. Po 10 minutach drogi w końcu docierają na miejsce. Alopex - To tu! Jednak była to pusta okolica, żadnych budynków, ani innych miejsc dla kryjówek, lub baz. Raph - Um... nic tu nie widzę. (Jeśli Raph poparł Monę) Alopex - To otwórz swoje ślepia. (Jeśli Raph poparł Alopex) Alopex - Musisz nieco się porozglądać, a znajdziesz "sekret", Rafi. Alopex wyciąga jedną cegiełkę z chodnika i naciska czerwony guzik. Podłoga się rozstępuje i wyłaniają się schody. Mona - Przycisk ukryty w chodniku... sprytne, przyznaję. Alopex - No, włazić. Alopex prowadzi Karai, Shinigami, Chaplina, Leo, Mikeya, Donniego, Rapha i Monę przez podziemne korytarze, a po dłuższym marszu docierają do wielkich, żelaznych drzwi. Alopex - To tutaj, moja mała baza... dzielona z hakerem złamanego grosza nie wart... Po czym Alopex zaczyna walić z całej siły w drzwi. Alopex - JASON! OTWIERAJ TE PRZEKLĘTE DRZWI! Mona - ... Leo - ... kto to Jason? Mija trochę czasu, jednak nikt nie odpowiada. Alopex - Niech go piorun trzaśnie! Nic, tylko albo zaspał, albo skoczył po soczek. Ale nigdy, NIGDY nie ma go na czas! Karai - Póki ten twój "Jason" nie wróci, to nie ma szansy na otworzenie tych drzwi, nie? Alopex - Och, ależ jest, jednak komu się chce tą trudniejszą drogę obierać? Leo - Chyba to, co zrobimy; czekamy lub idziemy trudniejszą ścieżką; zależy od tego, po co tu jesteśmy. Alopex - Słuchaj NIE-bieski, jesteśmy tu po tego pacana, a on się zadowolony spóźnia. Karai - Świetnie, czyli czekamy. Leo - Myślę, że moglibyśmy zaczekać na niego w środku, i mieć przygotowany sprzęt. Raph mógłby coś zrobić. Shinigami - No, Karai, co zrobimy? Chaplin - Mi nie przeszkadza czekanie... Alopex - Oj będę wdzięczna, gdyby ktoś pomógł nam wejść wcześniej. Karai - No dobra, Leo/Gadzie, niech się zastanowię... "Będziemy czekać."= Karai - No dobra, ludzie i gady, czekamy. (Jeśli Raph poparł Monę) Leo - No i lisiczki... (Jeśli Raph poparł Alopex) Raph - No i fajne lisiczki. Alopex - Świetnie, a jak ten dupek wróci, to mu ten zad stłukę. Wszyscy rozsiadają się po kątach i czekają na Jasona. Leo i Mikey rozmawiają z Donnim, co robił, gdy był nieobecny. (Jeśli Raph poparł Monę) - Raph gra w papier, kamień, nożyce z Moną... Raph wygrywa, jednak jaszczurka tłumaczy to tym, że daje mu wygrać. (Jeśli Raph poparł Alopex) - Raph siłuje się na ręce z Alopex... Alopex wygrywa mówiąc, że słabo coś był szkolony przez mistrza. Karai rozmawia z Chaplinem i Shinigami na temat dawnej sprawy. Karai - Więc, odnośnie tej sprawy w Japonii... Chaplin - Och, ta... jakiś Don Vizioso chciałby z tobą współpracować... mówił coś o podzieleniu się 60/40... on by wziął większą połowę. (Jeśli Karai wzięła Chaplina) Karai - Hmm... chyba się nie zgodzę. Prędzej wypowiem mu wojnę. (Jeśli Karai wzięła Chaplina) Chaplin - Heh, czyli dobrze, że nie dałaś mi samemu się tym zająć... (Jeśli Karai poszła tylko z Shinigami) Karai - Chciałeś się tym zająć, więc... co zrobiłeś? (Jeśli Karai poszła tylko z Shinigami) Chaplin - Em... zgodziłem się...? (Jeśli Karai poszła tylko z Shinigami) Karai - ŻE JAK!? W końcu ktoś przyszedł. Jason - Och, hej... miło, że czekaliście... |-| "Będziemy działać."= Karai - Nie ma opcji, że nic nie robimy. Raph, zajmij się proszę trudniejszą drogą. (Jeśli Karai schroniła się w swojej fortecy) Raph - Niech Ci będzie. (Jeśli Karai schroniła sie w kryjówce żółwi) Raph - Tak jest, "szefowo". Alopex - Podpowiedzią do drugiego wejścia miał być jakiś "gołąb". Raph - Ten Jason ma dosłownie PTASI MÓŻDŻEK! Alopex - No, to lubię! Chyba się nadasz na mojego "przyjaciela"! Raph zaczyna szukać czegoś związanego z gołębiem, więc reszta czeka, aż znajdzie. (Zależnie kogo Raph poparł) Alopex/Mona - Powodzenia, mój "bohaterze". Leo i Mikey tymczasem rozmawiają z Donnim, co robił, gdy był nieobecny. A Karai rozmawia z Chaplinem i Shinigami na temat dawnej sprawy. Karai - Więc, odnośnie tej sprawy w Japonii... Chaplin - Och, ta... jakiś Don Vizioso chciałby z tobą współpracować... mówił coś o podzieleniu się 60/40... on by wziął większą połowę. (Jeśli Karai wzięła Chaplina) Karai - Hmm... chyba się nie zgodzę. Prędzej wypowiem mu wojnę. (Jeśli Karai wzięła Chaplina) Chaplin - Heh, czyli dobrze, że nie dałaś mi samemu się tym zająć... (Jeśli Karai poszła tylko z Shinigami) Karai - Chciałeś się tym zająć, więc... co zrobiłeś? (Jeśli Karai poszła tylko z Shinigami) Chaplin - Em... zgodziłem się...? (Jeśli Karai poszła tylko z Shinigami) Karai - ŻE JAK!? Raph znalazł... prawdziwego gołębia! Raph - Proszę, proszę, mały... masz fajną kartkę przywiązaną do szyi... gdybym mógł pożyczyć... Gołąb jednak odleciał w kierunku wyjścia. Raph - EJ! Wracaj tu, ty mały chlebo-jadzie! W końcu ktoś się pojawił... Jason - Hej! Zostaw mojego zwierzaka! To Jason! Gołąb do niego podlatuje i siada mu na ramieniu. Mona - O! Ty musisz być Jason! Alopex - JASON, TY DURNIU! Jason - A-alopex! H-hej... j-ja tylko... Alopex - Czekaliśmy na ciebie WIECZNOŚĆ przez twoją niekompetencję! Mona - ''Ej, chłopak tylko się spóźnił, daj mu spokój! Każdy popełnia błędy. "Mona ma rację."= Karai - ''Mona ma rację, po prostu się spóźnił, to nic wielkiego. Alopex - Cały ten czas mnie IRYTOWAŁ swoją nieobecnością! Shinigami - Brawo, Karai! |-| "Jason, tłumacz się."= Karai - Właśnie, Jason. Tłumacz się, co tak długo? Jason - A-ale... Shinigami - Karai, chociaż ty mu daj spokój. |-| "Zróbmy po prostu co mamy zrobić."= Karai - Dobra, dajmy spokój, zróbmy co mamy zrobić, Alka. Alopex - Niech będzie... wrócimy do tego, JASON! Shinigami - Cóż, to też sposób na rozwiązanie konfliktu. |-| "..."= Karai milczy, przez co Alopex się trochę irytuje i rozpoczyna z nią wojnę na spojrzenia... jednak szybko kończy się to porażką Alopex. Alopex - Uh... dobra, nieważne. (Jeśli Karai w większości poprzednich konwersacji milczała) Shinigami - Łał, Karai... w twoich oczach jest dopiero magia! (Jeśli Karai w większości poprzednich konwersacji mówiła coś) Shinigami - Karai: Zaklinaczka Lisów, hehe. Jason - Wybacz, Alopex. Nie było Cię tak długo... Alopex - Miałeś na mnie CZEKAĆ! Karai - Alopex, już poważnie, DOŚĆ! Alopex - Racja, zajmijmy się tą sprawą. Jason podchodzi do drzwi i je otwiera kartą. Gołąb Jasona siada na ramieniu Mony. Mona - Ładny ptak. Nazwałeś go jakoś? Jason - Cieszę się, że pytasz. Nazwałem go "Pete". Mona - Ładne imię. Jason - Kocha suchy chleb. Raph - Czyli Casey miałby kolegę po upodobaniach. Alopex - Nie rozpraszać go! Jason po chwili zasiada do swojego stanowiska, Alopex cośtam go instruuje, po czym odchodzi. Leo - To... co nasz kolega robi? Alopex - Położenie bazy Bishopa jest ściśle tajne, więc... Karai - A on przypadkiem nie ma jej w wieżowcu? Alopex - Skąd Ty wiesz? Karai - Proszę Cię, każdy szanujący się zły ma wieżowiec za bazę. Alopex - Hehe... racja. No ale wracając... Bishop nie jest głupi, więc zakamuflował swoją bazę, by wyglądała jak normalny wieżowiec. Co gorsza kazał zbudować dwa kolejne, wyglądające identycznie... od ponad 5-ciu lat próbuję go znaleźć. Karai - Więc musimy się dowiedzieć w którym budynku jest. Alopex - Zgadza się, a najłatwiej wyciągnąć informacje z jego agentów, więc meh-Jason chce jednego namierzyć, by wydusić info. Raph - Czyli po namiarze spuszczamy kolesiowi łomot. Alopex - Dokładnie! Jednak SPRÓBUJ nie złamać mu szczęki, nim zacznie gadać... (Jeśli Raph skatował Stockmana) Alopex - Czyli zrób jak z doktorkiem. Jason - Coś mam! Alopex - No w końcu! Jason - Jednak jest pewien... mały problem. Alopex - JASON! Jason - Spokojnie, to tylko kwestia gustu: w pobliżu wykryłem dwóch agentów. Jeden z nich jest bliżej, jednak niedługo ucieknie. Drugi z nich jest dalej, jednak dużo czasu minie, nim pójdzie. Raph - No, to ja idę do pana pospiesznego. Mikey - Nie lepiej byłoby do tego dalej? Mielibyśmy dużo czasu do znalezienia go. Raph - Ale dłużej będziemy do niego iść, więc się to wyrównuje. Karai - Bezemnie to chyba nic byście nie zrobili... z Raphem= Karai - No to idziemy z "Rafim", w końcu cel jest bliżej. Alopex - Jako, że też idę, to będziemy mieć DUŻO czasu dla siebie, nieprawdaż, czerwoniutki? Raph - Och... Karai - Dobra, dobra, Jason, dawaj namiary. Chłopak daje Karai i drużynie namiary, po czym wychodzą szukać agenta. Mona - Myślę, że zostanę z Jasonem. (zależnie kogo poparł Raph) Raph/Leo - Powinnaś iść z nami.. Mona - Idźcie, nie ma czasu. Może czegoś się dowiem od Jasona. Karai - Dobra, idziemy. Drużyna idzie za Raphem, poza Alopex, ta stoi obok niego. Raph - E, Karai, podejdź no tu. Karai - Co jest? (Jeśli Karai wybrała kryjówkę żółwi) Raph - Dzięki, że wcześniej wybrałaś, by się schronić u nas, Leo, Donnie i Mikey są Ci wdzięczni. (Jeśli Karai wybrała kryjówkę żółwi) Karai - Cieszę się, że mogłam dogodzić, tak dawno kontaktu z wami nie było. (Jeśli Karai wybrała kryjówkę żółwi i uderzyła Bishopa) Raph - I to jak uderzyłaś Bishopa... jesteś prawdziwym złodupcem. (Jeśli Karai wybrała kryjówkę żółwi) Raph - Ok, to wszystko. (Jeśli Karai wybrała kryjówkę żółwi) Karai - Hehe, ok. (Jeśli Karai wybrała fortecę foot-ninja) Raph - Ja z braćmi niebardzo byliśmy zadowoleni, gdy poszłaś z nami do SWOJEJ kryjówki. (Jeśli Karai wybrała fortecę foot-ninja) Karai - Ej, to była lojalność wobec moich. (Jeśli Karai wybrała fortecę foot-ninja) Raph - A co z nami? (Jeśli Karai wybrała fortecę foot-ninja i Leo zabił Shreddera) Karai - Z tego co pamiętam, to dawno się nie widzieliśmy, bo mój ojciec zginął przez waszego lidera. (Jeśli Karai wybrała fortecę foot-ninja) Karai - Jako, że ojciec mi zginął, to musiałam poświęcić czas na jego organizację, wiesz? (Jeśli Karai wybrała fortecę foot-ninja) Raph - Dobra, nieważne. Leo - Daleko jeszcze, Raph? Raph - Nie, jeszcze parę kroków... Raph miał jeszcze coś powiedzieć jednak Donnie go uciszył. Donnie - Zobaczcie, to on! Na budynku niżej szedł jeden z agentów Bishopa. Raph - Bierzmy go! Drużyna okrąża wrogiego agenta. Agent - Co jest? Alopex - Posłuchaj, przypadkowy śmieciu. Albo powiesz nam, gdzie twój szefuńcio się ukrywa... albo nie będzie zbyt przyjemnie. Agent - A, to WY! Ci z ataku na park. Bishop ma na was plany, jednak wolałby osobiście zaprosić. Karai - Dobra, dowcipnisiu. Tak jak lisiczka mówiła: mów, bo będziesz miał łomot gorszy, niż od szefa. Agent - Hehe, nigdy wam nie powiem. A nie zabijecie mnie, nie macie informacji. Alopex - Och, chcesz się przekonać? Alopex jednym zwinnym ciosem bez litości łamie agentowi rękę. Agent - AAAACH! Karai - Co ty wyprawiasz? Alopex - Zdobywam informacje. Raph - Dajesz, Alka. Karai - Raph, co ty gadasz? Mona by ciebie się wstydziła! (Jeśli Raph poparł Monę) Raph - Uch... racja. (JeślI Raph poparł Alopex) Raph - Co z tego? To Mona, trochę sobie pogada i już. Agent - Bishop miał co do ciebie rację, Alopex. Jesteś zwierzęciem! Alopex - Wiele się nie mylił. Alopex uderza agenta w szczękę. Alopex - Jeśli mam przestać, lepiej powiedz, gdzie on jest! Agent - Nic nie powiem! Wtem inna agentka zjawiła się na pomoc drugiemu agentowi, z gracją, jednak jednocześnie precyzją powaliła Rapha uderzeniem w podbródek, potem Donniego podcinką nóg, jednak gdy miała zabrać się za Alopex nastąpiła przeszkoda. Jednak udało jej się uratować agenta. Gdy jej kompan znalazł się wystarczająco daleko zdejmuje ona maskę. Angel - Siema, nie spodziewaliście się, co? Leo - Angel! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy! Co robiłaś? Angel - Jestem agentką Bishopa, ha! Karai - Bratasz się z wrogiem? Angel - Casey gdzieś zaginął z April i chciałam... Karai - Angel... April i Casey wyjechali na miesiąc miodowy... (Jeśli Shreddera zabił Leo) Raph - A ty skąd wiesz? (Jeśli Shreddera zabił Leo) Karai - Nie bój się, Chaplin was obserwował. (Jeśli Shreddera zabił Leo) Chaplin macha do Rapha ręką. Angel - Och... a Ja myślałam, że to Bishop... Alopex - Jednak wiecie co? Świetnie się składa, że wasza przyjaciółka jest jego agentką. Raph - Hmm? Alopex - Ano ta. Czemu więc nie dowiadywałaby się informacji o Bishopie dla nas? Taki nasz podwójny agent. Leo - Sam nie wiem, jest jeszcze młoda, nie powinna się mieszać w takie poważne sprawy. Angel - Ej, Karai! Proszę, pozwól mi! Jesteś moją idolką, przykładem. Proszę! Alopex - No, Karai, zobacz: sama chce. Alopex - No ale... chyba nam powiesz gdzie Bishop się znajduje? Angel - O w tym budynku idelnie pośrodku miasta. Z tego co wiem, to chce on zająć pewien sektor Nowego Jorku, dlatego w trakcie takiego zajmowania kawałka po kawałku będzie połączony z zajętymi dzielnicami. Karai - Te jego zabawy zaczynają przerastać nasze możliwości, musimy go ja najszybciej powstrzymać. Alopex - Dokładnie co mówiłam wam jeszcze w bazie. Chaplin się wtrąca. Chaplin - Ej, Angel. Jak to jest, że Ciebie u nich przyjęli, a mnie nie? Angel - Mózgowców im nie brakuje, a woleliby atletów. Chaplin - Tożto dyskryminacja! Angel - No to lecę, do zobaczyska! Shinigami - Narcia, "Aniołku". Angel po tym ucieka. Jeśli nie pozwoliliśmy się jej mieszać, to będzie nieco marudzić. Alopex - No to wracamy do kryjówki po Jasona, JAszczurę i pomarańczowego... Shinigami - Ten pomarańczowy to Mikey! Um... no i myślę, że nie ma potrzeby. Alopex - Śmiesz podważać moje rozkazy!? Karai - Shinigami jest wiedźmą, może teleportować siebie innych w różne miejsca. Alopex - To dlaczego nas nie przeteleportowałaś od razu do Bishopa? Shinigami - Bo widzisz... muszę wiedzieć gdzie dana osoba jest, by móc ją przeteleportować. To też dotyczy znajomości, gdzie dane miejsce jest... Karai - No dobra, czyli usprawiedliwiona. Alopex - No to wezwij nam "Mikeya", Monę i Jasona, proszę? Shinigami - Z chęcią! Shinigami pstryka palcami i otwiera portal, z którego wypada Jason, Mona i Mikey. Mikey - Oł... co się stało? Jason - Ał... moje plecy! Mona - Wyciągnijcie Mnie spod nich! |-| z Mikeyem= Karai - Idziemy z tobą, Mikey. Przynajmniej wiemy, że nie naruszysz za bardzo agencika. Mikey - Dzięki, Karai. Alopex - Te, czerwoniutki: jeśli coś Jasonowi się stanie, to POŻAŁUJESZ! Raph - Och... Karai - Dobra, dobra, Jason, dawaj namiary. Chłopak daje Karai i drużynie namiary, po czym wychodzą szukać agenta. Mona - Myślę, że zostanę z Jasonem. Mikey - Powinnaś iść z nami.. Mona - Idźcie, nie ma czasu. Może czegoś się dowiem od Jasona... no i Rafi może potrzebować mojego towarzystwa. Jaszczurka potem puszcza oczko do Rapha. Karai - Dobra, idziemy. Mikey prowadzi drużynę do oddalonego miejsca, które wybrał. Mikey - Hej, Karai. Podeszłabyś? Karai - Co jest? (Jeśli Karai wybrała kryjówkę żółwi) Mikey - Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że ja, Leo, Donnie, i zwłaszcza Raph... doceniamy to, że zgodziłaś się na pomysł pójścia do nas. (Jeśli Karai wybrała kryjówkę żółwi) Karai - No wiesz... chciałam wam dogodzić. (Jeśli Karai wybrała kryjówkę żółwi) Mikey - Pomimo poświęcenia swoich... (Jeśli Karai wybrała kryjówkę żółwi) Karai - Shini przejdzie, znam ją już długo. (Jeśli Karai wybrała kryjówkę żółwi) Mikey - To dobrze. (Jeśli Karai wybrała fortecę foot-ninja) Mikey - Słuchaj, odnośnie pójścia do twojej bazy... (Jeśli Karai wybrała fortecę foot-ninja) Karai - Wybacz, ale musiałam poprzeć przyjaciółkę. (Jeśli Karai wybrała fortecę foot-ninja) Mikey - Nie o to chodzi... Raph się strasznie wkurzył. Mam dla ciebie przyjacielską radę, by go na razie unikać. (Jeśli Karai wybrała fortecę foot-ninja) Karai - Och... dzięki Mikey. (Jeśli Karai wybrała fortecę foot-ninja) Mikey - Nie zrozum mnie źle, po prostu chcę pomóc. (Jeśli Karai wybrała fortecę foot-ninja) Karai - Mikey... luzik, ok? (Jeśli Karai wybrała fortecę foot-ninja) Mikey - Ok! Mikey - To tyle, Karai. Karai - Spoko. Leo - Dobra, Mikey... daleko jeszcze? Mikey - Jeszcze kawałek i... TU! Drużyna wychyla się zza budynku, i widzi stojącą tam agentkę. Donnie - To mi coś przypomina... Mikey - Atak z ukrycia, czy jak chcemy...? Leo - Atak z ukrycia się tu nie przyda, w końcu jakoś musimy jej powiedzieć, co chcemy... (Jeśli Leo wybrał atak z ukrycia) Leo - Jednak przyznam, że przy naszym pierwszym ataku z ukrycia było fajnie. (Jeśli Leo wybrał atak z ujawnieniem) Leo - Dobrze się trzymać jednak sprawdzonych metod. Alopex - Dobra, dobra. Ja atakuję, a wy patrzcie i się uczcie. Alopex wyskakuje na agentkę, jednak ta jej się wymyka. Żółwie biegną pomóc Alopex, jednak wtem... Agentka - Chwila... to wy? Leo - Um... huh? Agentka zdejmuje swój hełm. Angel - Cześć! Zdziwieni? Mikey - Angel! Angel podbiega do Mikey'a i się przytulają. Angel - Zobacz, jestem agentką Bishopa, ha! Karai - Bratasz się z wrogiem? Angel - Casey gdzieś zaginął z April i chciałam... Karai - Angel... April i Casey wyjechali na miesiąc miodowy... (Jeśli Shreddera zabił Leo) Donnie - A ty skąd wiesz? (Jeśli Shreddera zabił Leo) Karai - Nie bój się, Chaplin was obserwował. (Jeśli Shreddera zabił Leo) Chaplin macha do Donniego ręką. Angel - Och... a Ja myślałam, że to Bishop... Alopex - Jednak wiecie co? Świetnie się składa, że wasza przyjaciółka jest jego agentką. Mikey - Huh? Alopex - Ano ta. Czemu więc nie dowiadywałaby się informacji o Bishopie dla nas? Taki nasz podwójny agent. Leo - Sam nie wiem, jest jeszcze młoda, nie powinna się mieszać w takie poważne sprawy. Mikey - Nie warto ryzykować! Angel - Ej, Karai! Proszę, pozwól mi! Jesteś moją idolką, przykładem. Proszę! Alopex - No, Karai, zobacz: sama chce. Alopex - No ale... chyba nam powiesz gdzie Bishop się znajduje? Angel - O w tym budynku idelnie pośrodku miasta. Z tego co wiem, to chce on zająć pewien sektor Nowego Jorku, dlatego w trakcie takiego zajmowania kawałka po kawałku będzie połączony z zajętymi dzielnicami. Karai - Te jego zabawy zaczynają przerastać nasze możliwości, musimy go ja najszybciej powstrzymać. Alopex - Dokładnie co mówiłam wam jeszcze w bazie. Chaplin się wtrąca. Chaplin - Ej, Angel. Jak to jest, że Ciebie u nich przyjęli, a mnie nie? Angel - Mózgowców im nie brakuje, a woleliby atletów. Chaplin - Tożto dyskryminacja! Angel - No to lecę, do zobaczyska! Mikey - Papa! Shinigami - Narcia, "Aniołku". Angel po tym ucieka. Jeśli nie pozwoliliśmy się jej mieszać, to będzie nieco marudzić. Alopex - No to wracamy do kryjówki po Jasona, JAszczurę i czerwonego... Shinigami - Hmm... myślę, że nie zajdzie taka potrzeba. Alopex - Śmiesz podważać moje rozkazy!? Karai - Shinigami jest wiedźmą, może teleportować siebie innych w różne miejsca. Alopex - To dlaczego nas nie przeteleportowałaś od razu do Bishopa? Shinigami - Bo widzisz... muszę wiedzieć gdzie dana osoba jest, by móc ją przeteleportować. To też dotyczy znajomości, gdzie dane miejsce jest... Karai - No dobra, czyli usprawiedliwiona. Alopex - No to wezwij nam "Rafiego", Monę i Jasona, proszę? Shinigami - Z chęcią! Shinigami pstryka palcami i otwiera portal, z którego wypada Jason, Mona i Mikey. Raph - Ach! Co do...? Jason - Ał... moje plecy! Mona - Wyciągnijcie Mnie spod nich! Drużyna pomaga trójce wstać. Alopex - Jason, wyciągaj swój zegarek i notuj, że budynek Bishopa jest w samiutkim środku miasta. Jason - Tak jest! Mona - Um... jak się dowiedzieliście? Karai - Angel była w przebraniu agenta Bishopa, i nam podała. (kogo nie było) Mikey/Raph - Angel? Ta dziewczyna, którą raz opiekował się Casey, co była tak wścibska, że nas odkryła? Leo - Dokładnie. Mikey - Fajnie!... nie? Shinigami - Nom. Chaplin - Czyli co? Idziemy tam... TERAZ!? Alopex - Co jest doktorku? Jakiś problem? Chaplin - Nie, nie ma... Alopex - Właśnie. Dobra, chodźmy, nie mamy całej nocy. Wszyscy poza Karai i Chaplinem poszli dalej. Chaplin - Gdyby ta zwariowana lisica się dowiedziała... Karai - Spokojnie, nikt się nie dowie. Chaplin - Dzięki... no a teraz lepiej do nich dołączmy. Karai - Słusznie. Karai i Chaplin dołączają do reszty drużyny i wspólnie idą do wieżowca agencji Bishopa. Chodzą po dachach, bo zaczyna się rozjaśniać, w końću docierają do celu, Alopex radzi, by się chwilę przyczaić przed wejściem. Shinigami - Na co czekamy? Alopex - Jeszcze chwila... Karai - Uh, Alka... Alopex - Powiedziałam CICHO! Wszyscy natenczas zamilkli. Alopex - Jest! Nasze wejście. Lisica swoimi zwinnymi ruchami przezskakuje na latarniach i swoimi silnymi nogami rozbija wejście do szybu wentylacyjnego. Karai - Eee... co się właśnie stało? Nagle z boku budynku otwiera się ukryte przejście, z którego wychyla się Alopex i pokazuje, by za nią poszli. Chaplin - Tak jakby skakanie z dachów budynków to nie jest szczególnie moja mocna strona. Shinigami - Chodź tu! Shinigami otwiera portal, i razem z Chaplinem przez niego przechodzi. Reszta drużyny zeskakuje z dachu. Alopex - Pod wrażeniem? Chaplin - Portale lepsze. Shinigami - HA! Bohaterowie (i bohaterki, oczywiście) wchodzą coraz dalej ciemnym korytarzem, w głąb budynku Bishopa. Niezauważeni wchodząc coraz wyżej, i wyżej dotarli do pewnego pokoju. Chaplin - Uch... czemu Ci źli muszą zawsze czekać w najwyższym pokoju? To jakieś księżniczki, czy jak? Alopex - Nosz do jasnej... Alopex pokazuje na pokój. Alopex - Kto normalny robi trzy drzwi do jednego pokoju! Leo - Myślę, że nie wszystkie te przejścia prowadzą do wyjścia. Jason - Hmm... mój wykrywacz pokazuje, że coś jest w środkowych... (Jeśli Raph poparł Monę) Alopex - No cóż, frajerzy. Myślę, że sama doskonale sobie poradzę ze swoim pomagierem, całuski! (Jeśli Raph poparł Alopex) Mona - Lepiej pójdę z Jasonem... przynajmniej on cieszy się z mojego towarzystwa... Po czym Jason razem z mutantką wchodzą przez środkowe drzwi... a te się zatrzaskują! Leo - O nie! Karai - Oj... nie wróży to nic dobrego. Drużyna patrzy się chwilę na zamknięte drzwi. Shinigami - Trzeba iść inną drogą... Mikey - Jednak którą? Donnie i Chaplin wyjmują swoje wykrywacze, chwilę szwędają się po pokoju i... Donnie - Hmm... mój wykrywacz mi mówi, że coś powinno być za drzwiami po lewo. Chaplin - Mój też... ale mierzy na drzwi na prawo. Raph - No świetnie, którędy teraz? Naukowcy podchodzą do namierzanych przez siebie drzwi. Donnie - Leo... proszę, zaufaj mi, wiem, że tak zagadkowo powróciłem, ale... nadal jesteśmy braćmi, racja? Leo chwilę się zamyśla, po czym kiwa głową do Rapha i Mikeya, po czym podchodzą do Donniego. Shinigami - Chaplin, dołączam do ciebie, w końcu skorupiaków jest cztery. Karai patrzy na lewo, po czym na prawo. Karai - Uuch... Michelangelo do niej podchodzi. Mikey - Gdziekolwiek pójdziesz, pójdę do drugiej grupy, by była mniej więcej równowaga ludu. Leo patrzy na braci i Alopex/Monę, potem na Karai i wyciąga do niej rękę. Chaplin spogląda na Shinigami, i on również wyciąga rękę do Karai. Leo - Karai... może nie było ostatnio z naszą drużyną najlepiej, ale chodź z nami. Nie zawiedziemy Cię. Chaplin - ''Karai... pójdziesz ze mną i Shini, prawda? Karai nie wie w czyją stronę się skierować... spogląda na Chaplina, potem na Leo... do Chaplina= Karai podchodzi do Chaplina i chwyta go za rękę. Chaplin - ''Karai... wiedziałem, że do nas dołączysz. Shinigami - Haha, team Karai jeszcze żyje! Mikey podchodzi do Leo, Donniego, Rapha, oraz Mony/Alopex. Leo nadal patrząc na Karai opuszcza rękę. Leo - Powodzenia. Karai - Wam również. Po czym Leo ze swoją drużyną wchodzą przez swoje drzwi, a one się za nimi zatrzaskują. Karai wraz z Chaplinem i Shinigami również wchodzą do swoich, które także się zatrzaskują. W korytarzu jest ciemno, więc Chaplin wyjmuje przepaski na głowę z latarkami i zakłada sobie, oraz dziewczynom. W miarę postępów w dojściu do celu Chaplin zdaje się chcieć coś powiedzieć... Karai - Ej, Chap... co Cię gryzie? Chaplin - Mnie? Och nie, nic nic... Chaplin patrzy głową w dół, jednak po chwili nie może czegoś w sobie trzymać. Chaplin - Kłamałem... Shinigami - Co!? Karai - O czym ty mówisz? Chaplin - Ja... mój skaner... nic tu naprawdę nie wykrył. Karai - Że jak? Chaplin - No...eh... pamiętasz jak Bishop wspominał, że chciałem u niego pracować? Karai - No... i co? Chaplin - Wchodziłem do niego tym drugiem wejściem, ok!? Karai i Shini są zdumione. Shinigami - Czyli co? My tu sobie idziemy gdziekolwiek, a żółwie razem z tą mutantką pakują się prosto do głównej sali Bishopa? Chaplin - Nie, nie o to chodzi! Karai - CHAPLIN! Chaplin - Przepraszam... Karai - Eh... dobra, dokończ. Chaplin - Tam... Bishop trzyma swoje "nieudane eksperymenty"... Shinigami - Jakie eksperymenty...? Chaplin - Widzisz... on ze swoimi naukowcami przeprowadza jakieś... eksperymenty... na mutagenie. Dlatego on był z żółwiami w budynku TCRI! (Jeśli Bishop nie dołączył) Chaplin - Jednak technicznie to on poszedł ZA nimi... Karai - Czy te "eksperymenty" są groźne? Chaplin - O nie, absolutnie nie. Spokojnie, nie wystawiłbym żółwi na pewną śmierć... one są po prostu.. Shinigami - Są...? Chaplin - Eksperymentował na własnych ludziach. Karai - Co za chory... Chaplin - Wybacz mi, Karai. Nie mogłem się zmusić do patrzenia na te okropieństwa kolejny raz... to co on z nimi robi... Shinigami - Chaplin... nie wiedziałyśmy... Chaplin - Dotrzemy do Bishopa, to tylko odrobinę inna droga. Trójka przechodzi kolejny kawałek, zaciekawiona Karai pyta Chaplina. Karai - Wybacz ciekawość, jednak czemu chciałeś się zatrudnić u takiego kolesia jak Bishop? Chaplin - Pisali o nim dobre rzeczy... do ciebie też chciałem dołączyć, ale... tak go wychwalali... Shinigami - Ale... jak Cię wyrzucili w takim razie? Potrzebowali przecież naukowców, by udoskonalać ten mutagen. Chaplin - Uciekłem. Karai - Co tam było takiego? Chaplin - Po pierwsze, to na początku nie wiedziałem, na czym eksperymentowali... to co tam jest nawet nie wyglądało na ludzi. Bishop kazał mi zmutować pewną kobietę: jedną z jego agentek, mówił mi, że będzie kolejnym "testem" bo w czymś zawiodła... wtedy skojarzyłem, że tamte rzeczy to ludzie. Nie mogłem, po prostu nie mogłem; uciekłem. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić... to było straszne. Karai - Kolejny dobry powód, by powstrzymać tego wariata... w sumie to za słabe określenie. Shinigami - Dzięki, że się z nami tym podzieliłeś, Chaplin. Chaplin - Przepraszam, że nie mówiłem wcześniej... nie wiedziałem, że ważne. Karai - Już dobrze, każdy może się zawachać powiedzieć. Shinigami - Dobra, dobierzmy się do skóry temu pseudo-biskupowi. Trójka dociera do końca korytarza, po chwili słyszą jakiś głos... Raph - Myślisz, że możesz mnie tu trzymać, Bishop? Nie sądzę! Shinigami - To głos Rapha! Chaplin - Reszta też pewnie tam jest, trzeba im pomóc! Karai - Czas otworzyć tę puszkę... znaczy drzwi. Karai wyciąga swoją katanę i wraz z pomocą Shinigami i Chaplina jakimś cudem otwierają drzwi. Karai - No... kolejne katany na stos złamanych mieczy. Leo - KARAI! Trójka podchodzi do energetycznej celi z drużyną Leo. Karai - Chwila, NASZ techniczny geniusz zaraz was stąd wyciągnie. Raph - Ugh, nie to, KARAI! Karai - Co? Nagle Karai, Chaplin i Shinigami zostają zamknięci w drugiej celi. Bishop - Proszę, proszę, proszę, kolejny raz. Jednak tym razem nasza trójka "muszkieterów" postanowiła się zjawić. |-| do Leonarda= Karai podchodzi do Leonarda i chwyta go za rękę. Leo - Dzięki, Karai. Chaplin - Karai... Shinigami kręci głową w kierunku Chaplina, po czym Mikey do nich dochodzi i zatrzaskują się za nimi drzwi. Raph - Dobry wybór, laska. (Jeśli Raph poparł Monę) Mona - Niom. (Jeśli Raph poparł Alopex) Alopex - Ta, pewnie. Donnie - Chodźmy. Po czym Karai wraz z żółwiami wchodzą przez drzwi, a one się za nimi zatrzaskują. W korytarzu jest ciemno, więc Donnie wyjmuje latarki i daje sobie, braciom oraz mutantce (jeśli jest z nami Alopex, to nie przyjmie latarki). W miarę postępów w dojściu do celu Leo zagaduje Karai... Leo - Hej, Karai. Karai - Hej, Leo. Leo - Więc... dzięki że z nami poszłaś. Karai - Trzeba okazać swoim sojusznikom zaufanie... (Jeśli Karai poszła do fortecy foot-ninja w epizodzie 1) Karai - Mimo, że poprzednim razem tak nie było. Leo - Nie wszyscy jednak podzielają ten entuzjazm... (Jeśli Raph poparł Alopex) Alopex podnosi rękę - Żywy przykład! Leo - Mam nadzieję, że dorwiemy tego Bishopa, jest niebezpieczny... Karai - Powstrzymamy go... jak za starych dobrych czasów? Leo wyciąga rękę na piątkę/żółwika (zaleznie co wybrał Donnie w sezonie 1). Leo - Jak za starych dobrych czasów...? Karai - No to jaki mamy plan? (Jeśli Karai uderzyła Bishopa) Raph - Jeb, prosto w łeb! Leo - W zasadzie, to coś się wymyśli na poczekaniu... Raph - Bierzmy przykład z najlepszych, i po prostu go uderzmy! (Jeśli Raph poparł Monę) Mona - Oj, Raph... Leo - Dobra, mniejsza... Donnie, jak tam wykrywanie? Donnie - Jesteśmy prawie na... AAAA! Raph - Co TO jest!? W miejscu ścian znajdowały się zbiorniki z dziwnymi organizmami, nie wyglądały zbyt przyjemnie, łagodnie pisząc. Karai - O mój Boże... chyba muszę do łazienki... Alopex/Mona - Co TO do jasnej ch... jest!? Donnie - To nie "cosie"... Donnie pokazuje na tabliczkę. Donnie - Tylko KTOSIE! Te zbiorniki byłe pełne nieudanych eksperymentów mutagenu na ludziach. Karai - Przepraszam, muszę na chwilkę się zwrócić... znaczy wrócić... Raph - Dobrze, że tu nie ma Mikeya... nie wymazałby tego obrazu z myśli do końca świata. Karai - Ok... wróciłam... Leo - Ook... nie chcę wiedzieć co tam robiłaś, Karai. Karai - Ja po prostu... proszę chodźmy dalej, bo wrócę tam jeszcze raz. Pod koniec przechodzenia przez makabryczny widok Donnie coś zauważa. Donnie - Zobaczcie, to jedno nazwisko jest zamazane. Karai - Pani O' cośtam... Leo - To chyba ważne... ale warunki do przyglądania się nie są zbyt dogodne... więc wrócimy później, ok? Alopex/Mona - Oj, jak najchętniej. Ekipa w końcu dotarła na skraj korytarza. Raph - Ok, nikomu o tym W ŻYCIU nie powiemy. Nagle słychać czyiś głos za drzwiami z końca korytarza. Shinigami - Ej, Bishop! Rozwalę Ci ten łeb, jeśli nas zaraz nie wypuścisz! Karai - To głos Shini! Leo - Karai, użycz mieczy. Musimy jakoś wyważyć te drzwi! Leo i Karai z pomocą swoich mieczy jakimś cudem w końcu otwierają drzwi. Leo - Kurde... no i po moich mieczach. Karai - Przynajmniej moje są całe. Chaplin - KARAI! Trójka podchodzi do energetycznej celi z Chaplinem, Shinigami i Mikeyem. Karai - Chwila, żółw-techniczny geniusz zaraz was stąd wyciągnie. Shinigami - Ugh, gdybyś z nami poszła... o nie! KARAI! Karai - Co? Nagle Karai i drużyna Leo zostają zamknięci w drugiej celi. Bishop - Proszę, proszę, proszę, kolejny raz. Jednak tym razem nasza piątka wojowników "Power Rangers" postanowiła się zjawić. Karai - Witaj z powrotem, agenciku. Bishop - Ja się dziwię jakim cudem TY i Niebieskobandanowy NADAL żyjecie. Trafiłem was CZOŁGIEM. Czy wy wiecie jak UMIERAĆ? Chaplin - Wiemy co kombinujesz, Bishop. Nie uda Ci się to! Bishop - Może wy macie jakieś szanse, jednak wątpię, że wasza pozostała trójka kompanów wyjdzie z tego cało... Karai - Chwila... Mona/Alopex, Jason... czy ty? Bishop odsłania drugą część pokoju. Leo - Och nie! Karai - ANGEL! W komorach na testy znajdowali się: Angel, Jason i Mona/Alopex (zależnie kogo nie poparł Raph). Bishop - Wasza fioletowowłosa przyjaciółka była zbyt mało skryta. (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Angel zdobyć informacje) Karai - Angel... przepraszam, że Cię w to wciągnęłam! (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Angel zdobyć informacje) Angel - To nic... dowiedziałam się, że Bishop zmodyfikował mutagen! Teraz mutuje powoli, z większym bólem dla ofiar, ale większą jego kontrolą! (Jeśli Karai pozwoliła Angel zdobyć informacje) Karai - WALONY SADYSTA! (Jeśli Karai nie pozwoliła się mieszać Angel) Karai - Angel! Miałaś się nie mieszać! (Jeśli Karai nie pozwoliła się mieszać Angel) Angel - Widzieli jakoś naszą rozmowę... przepraszam. (Jeśli Karai nie pozwoliła się mieszać Angel) Karai - Bishop! Zapłacisz za to, ty psycholu! Bishop - Dziękuję za komplement o wielka liderko Foot-Ninja... ale czas, bym odebrał to, co mi należne. Karai - O czym ty mówisz!? Bishop uruchamia wielki szpon, który łapie Karai i przenosi ją do niego. Karai - ZOSTAW MNIE, ŚWIRZE! Bishop - Coś, czy twój własny ojciec mi płacił w zamian za całe to przedstawienie z Takeshim. Alopex - Zapłacisz za niego, Bishop! Bishop - Och, ty nie wiesz? Hehe... oni naprawdę byli tacy aroganccy, by Ci nie powiedzieć? Alopex - Co ty gadasz? Szpon Bishopa puścił Karai, a ta zaczęła atakować agenta. Karai - Co ma do tego mój ojciec? Bishop - Otóż oddał mi... Jednak nie dokończył, bo Shinigami przeteleportowała wszystkich z celi na zewnątrz, i powaliła agenta. Bishop - Ty, wiedźmo! Ty będziesz patrzeć, jak reszta ginie! Jeden po drugim! Bishop wzywa swoich agentów, a sam się ewakuuje. Bishop - Uruchomić komory mutacji! Z Alopex/Mony (której Raph nie poparł), a dokładniej krwi, w komorze wyssano trochę mutagenu i wstrzyknięto Jasonowi i Angel. Jason - ACH! Angel - POMOCY! Bishop - Hehe, teraz zobaczysz jak twoi przyjaciele zmieniają się powoli, i boleśnie... w mutanty! Chaplin - Wiem, że ktoś już Ci to mowił, ale ty naprawdę jesteś POTWOREM! Bishop - Jednak, żeby nie było, że jestem samolubem... zostawiłem wam dawkę antymmutagenu na JEDNĄ OSOBĘ... Karai z wielką determinacją przedziera się przez agentów po fiolkę antymutagenu. Karai - Zabiję was wszystkich, jeśli zatrzymacie mnie przez zdobyciem fiolki! Agent - Nie sądzę, byśmy się przestraszyli. Karai już prawie ma fiolkę, jednak jeden z agentów ją zabiera jej sprzed nosa. Agent - Hehe... za późno, gadzinko! Wróg rzuca fiolką o ścianę... Karai - NIE! Wtem... Chaplin/Shinigami ją łapie! (zależy od tego, czy Karai pozwoliła iść ze sobą Chaplinowi, czy nie) Karai - Brawo! Chaplin/Shinigami - Dawaj, Karai! Pomóż im! Karai- Tak jest! Karai dobiega do komor z Jasonem i Angel. Raph wyciąga Alopex/Monę. (tej, której nie poparł) Jason - Ach! Karai, proszę, POMOCY! Angel - KARAI! Pomóż! Karai patrzy się nieco w górę. Bishop - JEDNA porcja! Karai opuszcza wzrok... musi wybrać komu dać antidotum! Antymutagen Jasonowi= Karai wlewa antymutagen do komory z Jasonem, od razu po przyjęciu dawki komora się otwiera. Jason - Karai! Dziękuję Ci! Karai - Dobrze! Och... ANGEL! Angel krzyczy z bólu, więc Karai uwalnia i ją. Angel - ARGH! Karai - Angel... przepraszam... Angel - Nic mi nie jest... tylko tak strasznie ból rwie... AH! |-| Antymutagen Angel= Karai wlewa antymutagen do komory z Angel, od razu po przyjęciu dawki komora się otwiera. Angel - Karai, Dzięki, naprawdę! Karai - Dobrze! Och... JASON! Jason krzyczy z bólu, więc Karai uwalnia i jego. Jason - AACH! Karai - Jason... przepraszam... Jason - Spoko, nic mi nie będzie... tylko ten ból... AAA! Bishop zeskakuje ze swojej platformy i przystawia miecz do szyi Karai. Bishop - Brawo, ocaliłaś kogoś innego... ale nie pozwoliłaś mi dokończyć... Karai - Co do...! Bishop wstrzykuje Karai w szyję eksperymentalny mutagen. Karai - Ty... TY... AAACH! Bishop - Hehe... popatrz na siebie. Jesteś ŻAŁOSNA! Bishop popycha dziewczynę, przez co upada ona na ziemię. Bishop - Hehe... twój własny ojciec... zapłacił za informacje... TOBĄ! Karai - Ja Cię zaraz... Bishop - A także... ten antymutagen mógł być dla ciebie. No ale skoro wolisz dobro innych... Karai z ogromnym wysiłkiem próbuje wstać, w końcu jej się udaje. Karai - S..s.. ACH! Z-zabiję C-cię! Bishop - Śmieszne, bo nie sądzę... żmijo. Dziewczyna rozgląda się wokół... jednak wszyscy jej kompani zostali pokonani. Karai - Nie... NIE! Bishop - Wygrałem. Wojowniczka ogląda się za siebie, a Agent uderza ją z całej siły w głowę. Agent - Jak to ktoś powiedział... (Jeśli Karai powiedziała "Pie**ol się!") Agent - Chociaż nie, to niecenzuralne... (Jeśli Karai powiedziała "Pożałujesz tego") Agent - W sumie sama zobacz, kto to żałuje. (Jeśli Karai powiedziała "Nie, twoje ostatnie (słowo)") Agent - Zobacz, jak szybko przychodzi czas na TWOJE ostatnie słowo! (Jeśli Karari milczała przy agencie) Agent - Dobranoc. Po czym Karai mdleje... Postacie Oroku Karai Leonardo Michelangelo Donatello Raphael Mona Lisa Chaplin Shinigami Hamato Yoshi / Splinter Alopex Jason Angel Bishop Agenci Bishopa Decyzje czytelników Ważniejsze decyzje zaznaczone są pogrubioną czcionką. Alopex i Mona kłóciły się o czas, kiedy pójdą po Bishopa. Którą Raph poparł słowem? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14472128 Jak zareagowała Karai na atak Alopex? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14472155 Co postanowiła zrobić Karai w oczekiwaniu na Jasona? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14472172 Co powiedziała Karai po przybyciu Jasona? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14472204 Drużyna próbowała znaleźć bazę Bishopa, jednak nie warto było się rozdzielać. Z kim poszła Karai? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14472225 Angel chce pomóc drużynie poprzez zdobycie informacji, jednak to może być ryzykowne. Czy Karai pozwoliła Angel pomóc? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14472249 Dwa wejścia, dwie drużyny, jeden cel. Z kim poszła Karai w budynku Bishopa? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14472276 (Tylko, jeśli wybraliśmy, by iść z Chaplinem) Co zrobiła Karai po wysłuchaniu historii Chaplina? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14472298 (Tylko, jeśli wybraliśmy, by iść z Leonardem) Czy Karai zgodziła się z Leo, by było jak za starych, dobrych czasów? - http://www.strawpoll.me/14472326 'Jedna fiolka, dwie ofiary. Czyjej mutacji chciała zapobiec Karai? -' http://www.strawpoll.me/14472363 Kategoria:Epizody "TMNT" Zyksyfa Kategoria:ZXYV